Ella se ha ido
by Daydreamer and Nighthinker
Summary: Secuela de "Bueno, eso ya es algo". Bloom ha tomado una decisión. Un sacrificio personal. Nadie sabe de esto... Las chicas no lo saben, sus padres tampoco lo saben. Porque esto sólo es algo entre ella y el hechicero. Leve Sparxshipping.


**Hola de nuevo**

He vuelto con tal vez la última parte de la trilogía de Sparxshipping que he estado en proyecto desde hace un par de meses (? Ya no lo recuerdo). Pero en fin les dejo este archivo que escribí con todo mi cariño y esfuerzo para ustedes. Espero les guste.

* * *

 _Hace dos semanas que rompió con Sky._

 _Hace dos semanas en las cuales no ha dejado de soñar con Baltor. Varias conversaciones que ella ruega porque sean nada más que un simple sueño._

 _Pero ella sabe que no es cierto… Las señales que le da el hechicero no han hecho nada más que confundirla…_

Estar en el alfeizar de la ventana ya parece haberse convertido en una rutina. Justo al atardecer. Lo único que perturbaba la paz del momento era la nave de los especialistas. Por tercera vez en la semana.

-Bloom… iremos a Magix. ¿Vienes?- preguntó Flora abriendo la puerta de la habitación.

-Será en otra ocasión- sonrió levemente.

-¿Es por Sky?- la pelirroja negó- él desea hablar contigo.

-No creo que sea lo mejor en este momento… será mejor que estemos alejados por un tiempo- inclinó la cabeza levemente hacia la ventana- disfruten el día en Magix.

-Te veo en un rato, ¿necesitas algo?- preguntó la castaña. Bloom negó antes de girar a la ventana de nuevo.

La pelirroja escuchó cerrar la puerta y se asomó al gran patio para ver despegar la nave hacia Magix.

" _Es hora de cumplir el trato, Bloom. Sabes dónde encontrarme."_

La voz de Baltor resonó en su mente. Ella cerró los ojos con fuerza y se despegó de la ventana. Caminó hasta su escritorio y dejo un sobre dirigido a Flora. Apareció una maleta con las pertenencias necesarias.

-Kiko, debo irme. No te puedo obligar a ir conmigo- se arrodilló ante el pequeño conejo azul. Este inmediatamente se lanzó a los brazos de la pelirroja.- Supongo que irás conmigo.

Abrió un portal con destino al bosque. Tomo la maleta con su mano y en su hombro iba Kiko.- Salvaremos la dimensión mágica. Lo haremos.

" _Lo siento, Winx. Las quiero tanto como para que salgan lastimadas. "_

 _O.O.O_

-Bloom, estoy aquí- abrió la puerta del dormitorio de la pelirroja, solo para encontrarlo vacío.- ¿Bloom?

Un detalle en el escritorio de la pelirroja llamó su atención. Un sobre con su nombre grabado.

-Oh no… ¿qué has hecho Bloom?- dijo antes de salir rápidamente de la habitación. Tenía que encontrarla y necesitaría la ayuda de los demás.

 _O.O.O_

-Hora de irnos, Bloom.- Baltor la miró fijamente, un portal detrás de él los esperaba.- ¿Realmente era necesario que convirtieses mi santuario en un desastre?

-La única forma de que ellos no sospechen ni busquen nada más- susurró la pelirroja. Un par de estelas de fuego pegaron en las paredes de piedra… después desaparecieron para que estas se convirtiesen en cenizas sobre las paredes.

-Es más que suficiente, Bloom- la mano de Baltor se colocó en el hombro de ella, deteniendo sus acciones… se estremeció. – hora de irnos.

La pelirroja se separó del hechicero, caminó y se detuvo justo antes de cruzar el portal. La presencia de Baltor tras de ella la hizo pensar en el trato hecho por los dos… Él dejaría la Dimensión Mágica tranquila… sólo si se iba con él.

-Un trato es un trato- escuchó decir al hombre tras de ella. Y dio el paso junto con él para que el portal se cerrase un par de segundos después; y la cueva se desplomaba.

Adiós Magix… fue el pensamiento de la pelirroja… "Espero entiendan esto."

 _O.O.O_

La nave roja descendió tan lentamente, que a las Winx se les hizo una eternidad pero una sensación de desilusión las invadió.

El portal Omega estaba algo destrozado bajo grandes pedazos de rocas. Derrumbado. Fue complicado entrar al que había sido el santuario del hechicero Baltor pero signos de pelea con fuego habían sido plasmados en gran parte de las paredes que aún quedaban en pie pero no había rastro de ninguno de los dos combatientes; en contraste se notaba la magia de su amiga pelirroja pero solo un leve rastro mágico… nada más.

Las lágrimas surcaron las mejillas de Flora en cuestión de segundos, y no se hicieron esperar en las demás hadas. El especialista rubio cayó de rodillas en el suelo. Si tan sólo él hubiese sabido… si nada de lo que pasó en Eracklion… todo habría sido distinto.

Ahora ella se había ido para siempre.

 _O.O.O_

El único lugar en Dominó donde ella había estado era el castillo, jamás había reparado en que el hechicero había descongelado el lugar junto con algo del poder de ella; levemente… y ahora había un bosque mágico; tan oculto que había sólo una forma de ingresar a esa finca en medio del bosque.

Las palabras dirigidas a Flora en la carta le habían hecho lagrimear pero era fuerte… debía serlo.

Se colocó en el balcón de la habitación, daba una vista al jardín… pero no a las amplias llanuras ahora verdes. Baltor la había dejado para instalarse en su habitación.

OOO.O.O

El hechicero había estado en su despacho, distraía su mente de la pelirroja en el piso de arriba. Admiraba el valor de la chica por haber aceptado su trato para salvar a sus amigos.

El hada había dejado su vida anterior con una sola condición. Un ruido llamó su atención. Una cabellera pelirroja apareció en la puerta.

-Necesito comunicarme con mis padres- dijo la joven, había un tono demandante en su voz,

Baltor enarcó una ceja de forma interrogante- ¿Con qué fin?

-Simplemente les diré que estoy bien y que no es necesario buscarme- respondió de forma sincera- Puedes leerla antes de que la envíe.

Ella no esperó a que el respondiese y se marcho hacia su habitación. Dejando un aroma a vainilla en el despacho…

.

.

.

Una hora después la pelirroja volvió y le entrego un sobre sin sellar. Él lo tomó y lo desapareció de forma instantánea.

-¿Dónde está?- cuestionó ella.

-Está con tus padres en Gardenia- contesto él.

… Ella dudo levemente- Gracias, Baltor- una sonrisa que no llegó a sus ojos apareció en sus labios.

La pelirroja volvió a salir del despacho pero él habló antes de que ella subiera las escaleras.

-Bloom… nada acerca de mentiras entre nosotros- las palabras la detuvieron y ella giró su rostro hacia él.

-No habrá ninguna.- contestó antes de desaparecer.

Suspiró al momento de cerrar la puerta…

Un suave aroma fue empujado hacia su nariz.

 _Vainilla..._

 _si has llegado hasta aquí es porque has terminado esta bella historia... No tiene nada de bella pero bueno. Espero les haya gustado y nos vemos en un futuro. Déjenme en los comentarios sí les gustaría que hiciera un epílogo de estas historias, las cuales están indirectamente ligados con "Oportunidades" y yo lo escribo. Por el momento esto es todo; nos vemos pronto._

 _Besos, Bloom Malfoy_


End file.
